


Pampered

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: David had a long day. . .





	Pampered

David listens to them whisper. He focuses on the way they seem to agree about every mystery they discuss, at least by their tones. He hangs on to the way Gwen pets his hair. He whines as Jasper drums his fingers against his taut stomach. 

Finally, they turn back to him, signaled by the soft kisses he received on his neck and chest. He barely contains a gasp. "Davey," croons Jasper teasingly, "how do you feel?"

There is an awareness from David and Gwen that Jasper had a reservation for the fabric against the redhead's eyes, and so was certain to keep constant check on David's needs.

David giggles, and scratches Jasper's wiry stubble. "I'm fine, dear. Are you okay?"

Jasper nods, then holds back a face palm, verbally affirming his consent. Gwen bent down to lick a path from David's right nipple to the underside of his chin, drawing a real, loud gasp from her lover's mouth. She giggles in amusement and presses her lips softly against his, musing, "Feel good?" David hums positively and pulls her against him, deepening her chaste kiss. She acts approvingly, busying her fingers with his aura of ginger hair. He wraps his arms around her frame, desperate for her feel and warmth.

With a deep breath, Jasper lies down beside them, facing David's exposed neck. He draws himself close and presses breathy, open-mouthed kisses upon the freckled marble pillar. Davey groans into Gwen's mouth, swiping his tongue tantalizingly against her own. Gwen pulls away and grins evilly at the delicious shudder that shook the body beneath her, Jasper sucking loudly, leaving a sensitive mark everywhere he kissed. David pants and Gwen shifts and takes a nipple in her mouth, revelling in David's beautiful desire. Jasper pulls away and chuckles darkly. He watches Gwen eye him devilishly, smirking around the sensitive bud in her mouth. Jasper hums and pets Gwen gently, trailing his eyes across the blaze of fiery hair leading him to the neglected bulge in his strained khakis. He deftly plucks the button and zipper, eliciting a very not-manly squeak from him. Davey grabs his wrist reflexively. "Jasper," he murmurs dreamily.

"Davey," Jazz replies, sugar sweet and pandering. "What do you need, darling?"

"Something," David huffs, feeling desperate and impatient.

"Oh, wow, feeling snarky, hm? You really are desperate." Jasper's words rang in David's nerves, "Please!"

Gwen finally pulls away from the red, teased skin against her mouth, "You sound nice," she purrs seductively, sighing blissfully, "Jasper, I think he's earned a treat."

Jasper ponders for a moment, then smiles greedily, pulling off Davey's pants and boxers down in one quick motion, admiring the moderate length, standing proud at attention. He looks back at the two thirds of his face he could see. He plays with the ends of the yellow bandanna blinding his lover, eyeing Gwen. "Can we take this off," he asks a little self consciously, "I kinda like him to look at me when. . . I, y'know," he giggles nervously, but is answered with an understanding smile from Gwen and a comforting caress from David.

He unties and gently pulls it away, grinning brightly at his fond, deep emerald eyes. David pulls him down sheepishly, appreciative of the way he quickly complies and kisses him deeply.

Gwen lays down by David, wrapping a sure, lithe hand around his cock. She savours the way he groans indulgently, leaning into the crook of her neck to kiss her thankfully. She pumps her hand and squirms as his breath tickles her collarbone and neck. "Gwen," he breathes, "oh, honey, goodness."

She grins. Jasper wraps his own hand around Davey's head, making him moan in shock. He eyes his partner in crime, who lets go of David's arousal, lying down to rest his head against her soft, small breasts, twining her fingers through the aura of red that crowns him.

Jasper leans over for a moment, kissing Gwen softly, thanking her for how well she's learned David, for having learned him. David whimpers and Jasper lazily hovers down to kitten lick his navel, making him laugh and blush. "Jazz," he gasps. 

David chuckles until he stops, until he almost chokes at the lips wrapped around his head, the tongue that probes and teases his slit. Jasper's hums, sending vibrations down his length. He pulls away decievingly before taking the length in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and nuzzling into David's abdomen. An absolutely heavenly moan falls freely from his mouth. Jasper wastes no time, slowly working back and forth on his length. His tongue dances ancient languages against his sensitive skin.

"Ahn, oh, Jasper! I-oh! Like that, just like that! Jazz, Jazz, just like that! I need it, i- ahh!"

A litany of praise spills from David's mouth like a fountain, until his climax surprises him. He stills and shrieks as his shoots his seed down Jasper's throat. His eyes drift and snag on the sight of sapphires bearing into his soul, smoky and smoldering. Gwen wipes the sweat gently from his face, humming as Jasper draws off slowly. He breathes heavily, smiling at the relaxed demeanor of his lover. His limbs are loose and heavy. "Feeling relaxed now?" asked Jasper as he lays next to his partners. David, suddenly aware again, blinks at him, "What about. . . you guys?"

Jasper and Gwen settle in happily. "We did this for you," the brunette said automatically. "You were so stressed." 

David smiles at the sympathy laced genuinely in her voice. Jasper yawns. He draws David's body against his chest, grinning as Gwen spoons up to David's back, relaxing as she plays with his wisps of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
